-Currently Untitled
by Pheo-Pez
Summary: Quinn and Santana have always had a little secret just between the two of them - at least until their girlfriends get a little curious. Brittana. Faberry.


**I got bored after a brief convo - so I actually wrote this, although I am not overly pleased with the end result - and I really do need to name this little story thing…. Here it is if you wanna check it out XD Opinions and stuff are welcome - just, gentle with me as I am rather rusty on writing. XP**

**Any errors in spelling are totally my fault also… I am too lazy to run it through word and stuff. Although I am sure I hit over 2000 words.**

* * *

It was a secret little thing just between the two of them - something they knew would have them totally teased and labeled forever at highschool as the biggest dorks. And that alone was saying something huge - as even Jewfro wouldn't be as big a dork, although he was still down right and damn creepy.

Still alone - it was almost funny how they discovered the other was into this sort of thing, considering they had discovered it while in the middle of a movie theater when they both suddenly shouted at a screen saying the movie makers were damn liars.

It was impossible to hide the fact. Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray - Yes, They were both totally and Undeniably two of the biggest,_'Potter Nerds_.

Yes, they both loved the magical world of Harry Potter, to the point were they both would see every movie and make lists of the altered changes the movie makers had made compared to the books. In-fact now the movies had all been released they often had a little movie watching time just the two of them down in Santana's basement, totally decked out in classic Potter Gear. Santana of course having long ago sorted herself as a classic 'Slytherin' Girl. She herself finding amusing that Quinn was the far classic 'Ravenclaw' -

_"Hey Q - You are a dork after all, it fits!"_

_"Says the so called 'Slytherin' that yelled that it was ridiculous for Hermione to choose Ronald instead of Harry and then __**cried**__ when they kissed…"._

* * *

So it was such a day that they found themselves sitting down in the basement once again, Fully dressed in their own house colors - including Robe's of course and the ties, hell they had even managed to get a hold of wands just for themselves - specially ordered of course, that was Quinn's idea - despite the fact that Santana had almost tackled the other girl when Quinn snuck her a 'secret birthday gift' to her upon her last birthday - it was a specially ordered wand, much like the one QUinn had for herself. She knew Santana would love it, but that was a fun story in Quinn's opinion, trying to explain to Brittany why her girlfriend was on-top of Quinn - hell that was amusing until Brittany got upset and Santana freaked a bit. Although in Quinn's opinion, Jealous Rachel was well…that was a different story.

It was only yesterday Santana had received a call from Quinn asking if they could use the basement as there was going to be a Potter Marathon on all day on Channel 6, both girls had been excited until they remembered they had made plans with their other halves - it was an odd thing, even their girls weren't aware of the dorky Potter Loving Sides.

It was a little hassle to manage to distract both of their girlfriends and make sure they wouldn't freak out or anything by the fact that Santana and Quinn were both suddenly 'busy' on the same day. But they managed it, excuses were made and Quinn had snuck over at 6am that morning, both of them soon parked in the basement ready for the start of the marathon at 7:30 sharp, it was going to be a damn good day.

* * *

Rachel knew something was up - so her and Brittany were going to get to the bottom of this, it wasn't the first time they had suddenly said this - and Rachel Berry was no darn fool, she felt a little blown off - why was it today that they suddenly had no time for their girlfriends?

"No more secrets, today we find out!" she nodded her head quickly as she turned in her bedroom, perfectly graced and poised as she continued her odd little pacing, occasionally mumbling something before nodding to herself once again.

Brittany simply tilted her head watching as Rachel moved back and forth across the floor, it was weird that she was doing this, but Santana had said she felt kind of sick and didn't want Brittany sick - so she called Rachel to see if she was sick too, the other girl was ok so - they had planned to have some lunch and then go to the park.

"Who are you talking to Rachie? Did the little blue people put something in your water..? They can be really sneaky you know." she nods her head quickly as she crosses her legs, they were totally sneaky - she knew they must be the ones taking her grapes from the little bowl in her fridge.

"Huh? No No Brittany, I'm just talking to myself - we have to find out whats up with Santana and Quinn - don't you find it weird they _both_ keep saying they are 'busy' out of nowhere?" Rachel crossed her arms looking back at the taller blonde on her bed, she was certain something was going on.

Brittany frowns a little, thinking as Rachel suddenly moves away, going through her cupboard for something - she wasn't sure, "Maybe a little - normally San likes being around me - even if she is a little sicky - she likes when I dress up and play nurse for her -" saying this she heard a little thump from the cupboard, "Hey - do you think they are planning something? Should we go warn the glee Club?"

"No - I don't think its that bad - but I want to know whats up, so you and me are going to - well - we get to be detectives today!". Rachel grins as she pops back up, moving over to Brittany she puts a odd looking hat on her head before handing over a pair of Sunglasses, "Lets go find our girls!"

Despite the fact that Brittany wasn't too sure about this - Santana and Quinn could get really made sometimes but - being detectives, hey it sounded fun, sometimes Rachel could be super goofy and fun, she liked these times - plus she might even get to spy on Santana in the shower or something!

* * *

Despite the fact that both Santana and Quinn had read all the books multiple times, it was almost humorous just how into they got to the story-lines playing out upon the TV screen. Such as now where both of them were currently sniffling among themselves during a particularly heart wrenching screen.

"_Its not fair! Snape wasn't all that bad, stupid snake go away!"_

_"San - He was kinda of a jerk, specially to Harry.."_

_"Shut Up Q! He wasn't that bad - he was just doing it so Harry knew how to stand up and stuff - its how he taught Harry, he wouldn't really be mean - that IS Lilly's son after all.."_

_"Maybe…"_

_"See even you know that part is true, he__** loved**__ Lilly, its not fair - he never got his chance to be happy…"_

_"J.K is so evil… she's like a smarter, Hotter version of Snape… she likes causing pain.."_

_"Totally… but he wasn't evil remember? He was hurt and bitter - but, for the record Q - where did she get the idea for those Dursley characters, what the fuck IS a Dursley anyways? it sounds like some kind of gross candy."_

_"Your mind is beyond weird S… and gross, Seriously - how did a Hippo and Horse make a baby Whale? Ouch seriously."_

From tears to laughter, it was how things between them went although nothing was compared to the total outrage and down right pain of the final screen scenes before a sudden appearance down the stairs interrupted the - somewhat peaceful time together.

* * *

Rachel's determination was something that always both amazed and frightened those she knew. Although her and Brittany had been trying to work out where their girlfriends were, they had been at all the usual places they could normally find either of them - even having stopped in at BreadStix in search of Brittany's own Fiery Girlfriend. By this point she was a little concerned as she settled on a nearby park Bench to think.

"Rachie! Rachie! Are you going to come help?" Brittany smiled over at the shorter Brunette, grinning as she happily broke up one of the extra breadstix before tossing the pieces to the quacking ducks around her feet. She realized Rachel was becoming a little more upset after each failed attempt to find their girlfriends. But it was S and Q - they were both super smart and hot and always knew what to do, so Brittany wasn't really worried at all.

Not to say she wasn't finding the little detective thing fun - it was like being a super sneaky spy - they got to slip around and search places - and Rachel still took her to the park like she promised she would! So she was very happy right now, plus the duckies really did like the yummy breadstix almost as much as Santana did!

"You almost done Britt? I was thinking we could see if they are at Santana's house - you said you had a key right?" Rachel slipped up behind the tall blonde, peeking back at her curiously - while yes she knew Santana would be down right furious by the fact that Rachel may end up in her house - uninvited at that. They had already sneaked in and Checked Quinn's house - and even went over to check Brittany's earlier - Santana's house was the last place that was an option.

"Yup! San gave it to me for emergencies! Rachie - is this an emergency? I don't want S mad at me if its not.." she frowns a little, finally turning away from the happy ducks as she wipes her hands on her jeans, looking back at Rachel with a little frown on her face.

"Well.. I'm not sure - it is part of our, detective time though - we have to get to the bottom of the mystery - and maybe there are clues in her house - that's important!" Rachel felt a little bad - trying to convince both Brittany and herself that this was in fact of importance - to her it kind of was, it was seriously bugging her. While yes Quinn and her hadn't been together for an overly long time - it was still a serious relationship for them both. And this - whatever it was - it was causing her to panic and her fears to rise, maybe.. maybe Quinn wasn't so happy with her, maybe she was trying to distance herself. It really was a big issue - her mind always worked on an overload and she knew that she could seriously be over dramatic and paranoid.

"Ok - lets go to Sans house!" Brittany's voice interrupted Rachel's inner musings again, causing a fond little smile to appear on her face. If anything else was positive, Brittany really was becoming a good friend to the little Diva, she loved the bubbly girls company and the chance to stop worrying and have fun - it was relaxing her - well usually, but today she had things on her mind even as she quickly followed the taller girl, heading off in the direction of Santana Lopez's house. Hopefully both of their girlfriends would be there. And well, she hoped neither of them were actually in any pieces, despite their friendship she worried when they were alone together for more than a few minutes.

* * *

By this point both normally HBIC girls were sniffling in tears, although both quickly tried to hide the tears even from each other as they continued watching the screen before them, pouting a little as they muttered to each other.

_"Stupid Weasley! Thats' Harry's girl!"_

_"Santana - while I do agree somewhat - sadly they weren't ever together - "_

_"Shut Up! Harry so should have snagged Hermione - he would have treated her better than Ronald Weasley - "_

_"At least he somewhat cared about her - Ginny is an Annoying little Twit! She only wanted to be with Harry because he was famous - I bet she barely knows anything about him!"_

They were so into their little argument they didn't hear the door at the top of the stairs open or the footsteps heading down the stairs behind them. They did however hear the amused giggling followed by a comment they would never forget.

"Come on Luna and Harry would have been so much more interesting than Ginny and Harry, Although Harmony will always be my OTP of OTP's at least in this fandom - However I can't deny that Hermione and Draco would have been a very interesting relationship dynamic to explore."

Both girls on the couch quickly glanced at each other before turning quickly, almost tripping over each other as they hop up_. "Rachel?" - "Brittany?!"_ their voices tumble over each other as they spot their girlfriends. Brittany still giggling in amusement, and for some reason she was holding a camera in her hands. While Rachel grinned at them both, arms across her chest with a rather amused grin on her face.

"Wait - you ship Draco Malfoy with Hermione?" it was Santana that quickly realized what had been said, her face a mask of confusion - while Quinn at her side was rather flustered as she comes to a different realization - their girlfriends had caught them in total dork mode, they were even dressed up!

"You guys look so cute! You even have the ties!" Brittany was simply amused as she bounces over, wrapping her arms around Santana before giggling and kissing her cheek as Santana finally realizes just what has happened - the soft groan was the only sign before her head dropped to Brittany's shoulder although a grin soon made its way back as Brittany whispered certain things in her ear, most involving the green tie around her neck.

Rachel frowns a little watching the other couple for a moment, at least until they both disappeared behind the couch - she really didn't want to know what they were going on about - "Quinn? You ok?" the lightness in Rachel's voice quickly made Quinn glance back up - a small sheepish smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah I just - you weren't supposed to find out about this, its so embarrassing - but their was a marathon and we both really wanted to watch it - and -" her voice was cut off by a swift kiss from the smaller girl, followed by an amused chuckle - the next words mumbled against her ear, _"Hey I find it cute and kinda hot - I always did have a slight attraction to the blonde Ravenclaws - why do you think I liked Luna so much?"_


End file.
